Locker Room Madness
by Paranoia-shoujo
Summary: My gift to the ones who still read my fics, a one shot. It's also an apology fic bec. of the short installment for PDG.


**Locker Room Madness**

    While Hermione was passing through the Slytherin's Quidditch locker room, a hand suddenly appeared and pulled her inside. The door closed with a click as she turned to see the identity of her captor. She let out a tiny gasp as she saw Malfoy, wearing only loose pants with a towel slung on one of his muscled arms.

    "Malfoy?" She squeaked as she saw him smirking down on her. "Is there something you needed? Why did you bring me here? This is the boys' locker room!" She panicked, not only will she receive detention for being late, she'd also have to bear being with Malfoy.

    "Because…" He whispered to her ear, his voice surprisingly low and husky. He was no longer smirking but had an intense look on his face as if he was to do something really important… not only that but he was also looking at Mione with something akin to love/lust. His gaze was so hot that it could probably evaporate dry ice in a blink. "…we're not done yet…" he continued before nibbling on her ear, whi8ch resulted in her blushing deep velvet.

    "What do you mean we're not done? If you're talking about the plans for the activities, we fini…" She paused as she felt Draco's warm breath on her neck.

    "Don't play games with me, witch." He said before pushing his lips to press deeply on hers. He was aggressive; any girl couldn't help but surrender to him. But then again….who said Mione was normal. She pulled away, slapping his face with restrained anger.

    "Leave me alone, Malfoy." She spat, turning to leave. She turned the knob to realize that it was locked. She glared venomously at the young Slytherin. "Open the door… now!"

    "And what if I don't?"

   "Why you…." She slipped her hand in her pocket to pull out her wand but was astonished to find it no where. She frowned a little, before understanding dawned on her. She faced Draco again to see him waving her wand around.

    "If you want this back, you'll cooperate." He bargained

    "And what if I don't."

    "Then this is mine." He pointed to the wand, slipping it at the waist of his pants. He then returned to Hermione's side, tilting her head a little to the side. He pressed soft kisses on her face and lips.

    "Draco…"

    "Don't ask me to stop, Mione, You know I can't." She looked so pretty. With her school robes pulled up, her long pale legs were shown; she looked so tempting… an innocent seductress, especially with her hourglass figure. It was quite a feat that Draco had managed to prevent himself from going any further. His hands were roaming her body. And somehow, Hermione's robe ended up on the floor. He continued kissing her as he kept on moving down until practically all of the buttons of her blouse were undone. His fingers found their way to her brassiere. (I'll let your imagination run wild on that part so I won't elaborate on what he did.)

    "I… I can't help it, I'm sorry, but goodness knows I can't stop." He nibbled on her ear, his left hand on her hips as his right cupped her left breast. Mione's eyes were closed, her lips were slightly parted and her arms were encircled around Draco's naked torso. They were both half naked, as both were also devouring each other with their eyes. Once again, she was attacked with a horde of Draco's kisses. And every now and then they were intercepted with nibbles, and love bites.

    "Please… stop…" She whimpered but he didn't hear her. He was too engrossed on his task and didn't bother trying to understand the jumble of words that entered his brain.

    "I want you so much."

    "Wait…we should st…." Hermione was again robbed of her ability to speak as Draco once again pulled her in for another kiss, leaving her breathless. He began to move his hands downwards towards her skirt, unzipping her zipper, while still kissing her passionately. They were to continue when someone banged on the door loudly.

    "Hey! Who's the idiot who locked this damn door? I've got a date in five minutes!" An anonymous boy yelled from the other side.

    "Damn, it's locked…with a freaking advanced spell." Another boy muttered darkly. 

    "Call one of the professors." Someone suggested. Hermione and Draco heard footsteps rush to the opposite direction. Mia finally got hold of her senses and pushed Draco away from her. She picked up her discarded clothing and quickly dressed. Malfoy stared at her for a while before finally moving to put on a decent shirt and his school robes. He had on his face a deadly scowl; he was obviously pissed at being interrupted… especially when he was so close to getting what he wanted. They heard the student and professor arrive. Just as the professor was going to say the counterspell the door opened to reveal a cherry-faced Head Girl and a pissed-off-like-hell Head Boy.

    "What are you looking at?" Draco almost screamed out in frustration, he ground out the words… waiting for some excuse, apology… reaction. Everyone was quiet, they kept staring at Hermione, then at Draco, then at Hermione again. As if they were trying to convince themselves that it really was true. When no one answered, Draco started back for their dormitory pulling Mione with him for some needed privacy. Whatever the act they did in that moment of pivacy we'll never know, but you'll be amused to know that they were absent for all their classes that day. And that the next morning,  both looked happy and radiant… all though a little sore on Hermione's part… I wonder what they did, don't you too?


End file.
